Sunset
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: When Destiny gives triumph with one hand, it often gives tragedy with the other hand.
1. Argument

**Sunset**

Azula stood before her full-length mirror in her bedroom. She was naked, studying herself. "Hmph," she huffed. "Still a little blown-up."

"I think you look great," Masanori said brightly. He came up behind her and started nibbling her neck.

She jerked away from him. "You _would_ think so." She was suddenly seething. "You like me fat?"

"You're not fat, Cat," he replied with a nervous smile. "You just have some...mommy cushioning."

Azula rolled her eyes. "You and your stupid jokes."

"They're not stupid!"

"Oh, no? Like when I'm breast-feeding Roka and you ask if you can have some with that dopey expression?"

Masanori lost patience. "What is with you, Cat? You haven't lost all your mommy weight, so suddenly I can't be affectionate to you?"

"Leave me alone," she hissed.

"And I thought you'd get more pleasant once you gave birth."


	2. Visits

**Sunset**

As it happened, Azula had scheduled a visit with Kuma for the next day. Masanori insisted on coming. Suri Sun was agreeable to watch her granddaughter for a while.

"It's like this," Azula stated, "when Roka was born, it was the happiest time I can remember."

"That's to be expected," the therapist mused.

"But more than that," the princess continued, "my back didn't hurt, my feet returned to normal size...I was ready. But..." The words did not come easily. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm dying, like the pain gets so bad I don't want to live. Masa and I had a fight over it yesterday."

"You don't mean physical pain, do you?" Kuma probed gently. Azula shook her head. Kuma thought for a long moment. "I think I know what's wrong. Sadly, this is fairly common among new mothers."

"What is it?" Masanori was on edge. So was Azula, but she wouldn't admit it.

"It's this way, Princess: what you're experiencing is bouts of depression. Your body is adjusting to not carrying Roka anymore, or the hormones that went with her."

"Sounds too simple," Masanori said dubiously.

"Not so." Kuma shook her head. "Sometimes, this condition can be devastating." She turned to Azula. "And, if it must be said, given your previous mental problems, you're more vulnerable than some. You guys did the right thing, coming to me."

"Wonderful." Azula gnashed her teeth.

"It's not hopeless, Princess. I could never believe that with you."

"What can we do, Kuma?" Masanori inquired.

"I hear your uncle is good with tea, Princess. I'll bet he knows one or two that can help you out. Other than that, my best advice is to get back to your normal life. Surround yourself with loved ones and practice your firebending." Kuma smiled at that. "I know how much that helps you." She saw her cousin take Azula's hand on that. "The main idea is to focus on your life and its meaning." Kuma got up from her seat and went to her calligraphy desk. She quickly wrote on a scroll, blotted the excess paint and rolled it up. "And if all else fails, just read this." She gave Azula the parchment.

"Is there anything I can do, Kuma?"

"You bet there is, Masa." Kuma took his hand. "The same thing you always do: love. Love your wife and daughter."

Azula did not need to contact her uncle in Ba Sing Se. He was already in the Fire Nation. A day after the visit to Kuma, he arrived unexpectedly on Ember Island. Masanori was practicing firebending in the front yard when he spotted the old general. "Uncle!" He took an "Uncle" hug.

"Good to see you," Iroh said cheerfully.

"Where are Ming and Kai?"

"Enjoying the company of my great-niece and -nephew. That is why I came."

"Oh?" Masanori's face wore a puzzled expression.

Iroh gave a small chuckle. "Azula's birthday is very soon. It would be nice to celebrate all together."

"Yes, it would." Masanori took a breath. "We're actually glad you're here."

"Oh?" Now it was Iroh's turn to be puzzled.

"Let's go see Azula." They made their way to the backyard. Azula was seated on the ground, eating an orange and rocking Roka in a day-cradle. "Cat, look who's here."

"Hello, Uncle Iroh." Azula was polite, but in a cold way.

Iroh bowed. "Azula. Is anything wrong?"

"Right to the issue, eh Uncle?" I'm surprised. No convoluted parable? No spiritual musing?"

"I will take that as a 'yes,'" Iroh deadpanned.

Azula sighed. "You take it correctly, Uncle. Please sit down."

"Very well." Iroh sat down by Roka. "You do not mind?"

"No, she loves her great-uncle." Iroh grinned at that. Azula breathed deeply. "I've been having moments of irrational anger and sadness, even when nothing should be bothering me. Kuma says it's something new mothers go through."

Iroh nodded. "My wife-my first wife-had a similar problem. But we endured it, and I'm sure you will. If there is anything I can do..."

"Some calming tea would help."

Iroh smiled. "I have just the thing. It worked for my Makoto, and it should work now."

Azula nodded. Her gaze fell on Roka. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She certainly is," Iroh said proudly.

"She's the prettiest girl in the world...next to you, Fire Cat."

"But, you didn't come here to listen to me gush, did you Uncle?"

"Not exactly," Iroh said genially. "We all wish to celebrate your upcoming birthday. Seventeen-years-old. A woman now."

"I haven't been a child in a long time, Uncle."

"It is a good reason to celebrate, nonetheless."

"Mmm," Azula mused, "I doubt Ming is for it."

"Oh...Ming has been cold, I know. But, things are different now. If it helps, she did not like Zuko, either." Masanori laughed at that.

"Very well, Uncle. But make sure Zuzu knows I'll only eat the finest foods. Anything less, I will consider the height of rudeness."

"I understand," Iroh said, rising to his feet. "I shall bring the tea quickly." He placed a supportive hand on Azula's shoulder. "Never despair, Azula. It will be all right."


	3. A Death in the Family

**Sunset**

Iroh's prediction turned out to be false, through no fault of his own. Two days later, Azula and Masanori were sparring when Zuko and Ursa came up the stairs to the front porch.

Azula called a halt to the practice and turned to face her brother and mother. She cut right to the point. "Well, how bad can the news be if both of you felt the need to come?"

Zuko ground his teeth. It infuriated him how Azula, even now, assumed the worst about him. That wasn't what did it this time, though. What made him angry this time was the fact that she was right. Even so, he really didn't need her nonsense now. "Very bad."

"Honey," Ursa said gently, "we're here for you."

Azula huffed. "I'm having a rough patch, Mother. That doesn't mean I have to be babied."

"Not that," Zuko bit out, trying to stay centered. "It's about..." He couldn't say it."

Ursa took a breath. "It's about your father, baby."

"Not interested," Azula said, waving them off.

"Azula," Zuko said urgently, "he's really sick. He's going to die very soon."

Despite herself, Azula turned back to her brother. She measured what to say. Finally, she settled on, "Why tell me?"

"We thought," Ursa began gently, "you might want to say good-bye."

"He wouldn't," the princess said bitterly.

"You're not him, Azula," Zuko replied firmly. "Be better than he was."

"At least put an end to it, honey."

"No way," Masanori said. "He's just going to use it against you, Azula."

"There isn't much time," Zuko said.

"Are you going, Zuzu?"

"Yes. My duty as a son."

"Then...it's my duty as a daughter."

Ozai had been moved to a small infirmary in the Tower Prison. The guards referred to it as the Last Stop, because most of the prisoners who went there did not leave it alive.

The lead healer was a waterbender named Rakura, a middle-aged woman. She was the first person Zuko spoke to. "How is he?"

"Your guards won't be needed any longer, your lordship. He's very near the end."

"What's wrong with him?" Azula asked.

"He's wasting away from the inside, your highness. By the time anyone noticed something was wrong, it was too late. The only thing we've been able to do is try to ease the pain. And we can't do that any longer. I'm sorry."

 _He wouldn't be_ , Masanori thought bitterly.

Zuko approached the bed where four guards were standing. "You people have other duties?"

"Yes, sire," the oldest guard responded.

"See to them. We'll take over."

"Yes, sire. Attention!" The guards marched out of the room.

The royals-Zuko, Azula, Masanori and Ursa-approached the bed. Ozai was nearly unrecognizable. His skin was ghostly pale and seemed to hang loose on his frame, which was shrunken and gaunt. His hair and beard had fallen out in clumps, and what was left was dull gray.

"Can he hear us?" Ursa inquired.

"It's astounding he can hear anything," Rakura said flatly. "His own screaming has been deafening." Azula winced at that.

"Father?" Zuko said quiely. "Can you hear me?"

Ozai opened his eyes. They were clouded over and haunted. "Zuko? You've come."

"I'm here too, Dad," Azula said.

"And me," Ursa added. "Even Masanori came."

"My son-in-law. It would seem...there won't be time to teach you how to be a prince."

"Masa doesn't need any teaching, Dad." Azula's anger got the better of her.

"Azula," the ex-Phoenix King wheezed, "please come here. It's the last time we'll ever speak."

Azula did as asked, but only because he couldn't try anything. "You look so weak. That's why you're dying. Isn't that what you always said: that the weak deserve only death?"

"But you are strong, like I wanted."

"Not like you wanted. Yes, I am strong. Strong enough to leave your madness behind."

"I need your strength now, daughter. For when I meet death. Maybe you will...frighten it away." He coughed harshly. "Azula? I can't see. Please...hold my hand. I'm afraid. Please."

Azula took his gnarled hand, despite everything. "Goodbye, Father. I hate you, but you're still my daddy." Ozai's grip slackened. His body went limp, his face slack, his eyes empty. "Daddy?" Tears came to Azula's eyes. "Daddy?! Daddy, wake up! Please don't die! If there's life, there's hope!" She pressed his hand to her cheek, sobbing. Her loved ones gently pulled her away. She clung to her mother for dear life. "Mommy! Mama!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could make it better." Ursa rubbed Azula's head tenderly.

Zuko's eyes were also filled with tears. "It's over now, Azula."

"He was my daddy!"

"I know," Zuko said softly. "And I would have liked him to change, too."

"Cat...he'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

Azula cried for a long time until she could regain some control of herself. She turned from her loved ones to Ozai's body and gave his forehead one last kiss. "Goodbye, Father."

Zuko closed the dead man's eyes. "Goodbye, Father."


	4. Funeral

**Sunset**

Ozai's funeral was a very small affair. Zuko's first impulse had been to throw the body into the sea and have done with it, knowing that Ozai would have done the same for him. But Zuko was not his father, and he would perform his final duty as a son.

A pyre had been built on the beach. Ozai's body lay upon it, dressed in funeral robes. Zuko stood to one side. Azula and Masanori stood across from him. At the head of the pyre stood the Fire Sage, who would perform the solemn duty.

Zuko wore his robes and crown as Fire Lord. Azula wore her three-point princess crown and a somber dress. Masanori wore a general's uniform and Roku's old crown. Ursa and Iroh stood a distance away. They were there for the young ones, not for Ozai.

Zuko did not hide his contempt for Ozai. He no longer thought of this creature as his father. Azula was quiet. It was for her that this funeral was happening. "I know you loved him once, Azula. Maybe you were the only one who really did."

"How awful is that, Zuko?"

The young Fire Lord considered her implication. "It's terrible, Azula. For a lot of reasons."

"If you wish," the Fire Sage said, "you may make your final goodbyes."

Azula stepped forward. "You're my father, always. Mine to love and hate until my own time comes. Does that satisfy you?" She turned to the Sage. "It's done."

The royals stepped back from the pyre. The Sage spoke. "Ozai, son of Azulon and Ilah, brother of Iroh, husband to Ursa, father to Zuko and Azula: you were our Fire Lord for six years. Born to the flame, now to it do you return. Ashes to ashes." The Sage ignited the pyre. Black smoke-the smoke of charring fat-swirled up into the air.

"He is gone," Iroh said quietly, "and yet...I do not feel relief."

"It's over, Iroh." Ursa was more accepting.

"He was not always like you knew him. Once...he was my brother."

"At least he's out of pain," Ursa said, trying to make the best of it. "Sitting in that cell...he was like a ghost, haunting us."

Zuko knew what that was like. In life, Ozai had used an extensive system of propaganda to elevate himself to the level of a god. Zuko had used that same system to expose Ozai for what he was: a treacherous, sadistic, child-abusing tyrant. Finally, the decision had been made to erase him from history completely.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Masa?"

"What do you think happens to...men like him?"

Zuko shivered. "I hope I never have to find out." He turned his head. "Azula, are you all right?"

Azula didn't even look at him. She just watched the pyre burn. "No, Zuzu. I'm not all right. First I find out I'm baby-crazy, now this. Just when things were going well..."

"I know what that's like, Azula. But life does go on. Remember what Masa says: tomorrow, it gets better."

"It sounds better when he says it," Azula snarled. "Let's go home. I want to see my daughter."


	5. Duties

**Sunset**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the mix-up! The REAL chapter three is up and running for anyone who wants to read it.**

Roka giggled happily as her father lifted her from the cradle in the nursery. As Masanori held her, Azula tenderly stroked the baby's head. She looked to the other children, including her half-sister. "His life is over, but your lives are beginning. He won't poison any of you."

Amaya came up and hugged Azula's waist. "I'm sorry about your daddy, Sister Dragon."

"But you have yours," Azula replied. "Love him as best you can."

"I will. I promise."

Masnori tried to smile. "Maybe some firebending training later, Amaya?"

"I'd like that," the little girl said. "I like yours best, Sister Dragon. Your fire's beautiful, like you."

Azula rubbed Amaya's head. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Amaya." _But it's not working_ , was the clear implication.

Zuko took Amaya's little hand. "Maybe when she's feeling better, Amaya. But you can train with me, if you'd like."

"I would, Brother Dragon."

Suri Sun entered the room. "Good to see all of you back."

"Where were you Mom?" Masanori asked gently.

"Ever heard of a bathroom break?" Some poorly suppressed giggles were heard. "Never mind me. How are you doing, son?"

"I'm all right, Mom," Masanori said placatingly. His eyeline indicated Azula. Suri picked up immediately.

So did Azula. "Don't any of you start babying me. I've shed my tears for Ozai."

Suri took her daughter-in-law's hand. "Honey, you've had two big shocks in just a few days. I think we're right to be worried."

"Azula knows we are here for her," Iroh said.

Ursa sighed deeply. "When the Sage gave that litany of things he was...I wish _he_ had remembered it all."

"I think we all wish that," Ming said simply.

"There's nothing we can do about that now," Zuko said. He looked up. "Mai. I didn't hear you come in."

"I wouldn't be much of an assassin if you could."

"Here comes more bad news," Masanori sniped.

"Ha ha," Mai replied with bitter sarcasm.

"Where have you been, Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Recording." Mai gave an eyeroll so pointed it could be heard. "Some official wants to read your dad's will to you."

"What's the point," Zuko snarled. "He didn't leave me anything."

"Let's just get it over with, Zuzu." Azula was in no mood herself. "The ashes aren't even cold and we're already picking over the bones like buzzard-wasps."

"He doesn't deserve your consideration, Azula," Suri said.

"I'm done talking," Azula said, leaving no room for challenges.


	6. In Wine Is Truth

**Sunset**

During the night, Masanori awoke. He was surprised to find Azula was gone. Quietly, he moved through the palace, searching for her. He had a nagging sense that it was hopeless; Azula knew every inch of these grounds, and if she did not want to be found, she would not be. But equally, he was sure he knew Azula better than anyone.

His efforts were rewarded when he searched Azula's childhood bedroom, but he almost wished he hadn't found her. She was seated-more like slumped-in a corner of the room, with a large jug by her side. "Azula," he said sadly.

"Hello, Little Boy," she slurred. "Come to join me?"

He knelt down in front of her. "Honey, how much did you drink?"

"Oh," she said dismissively, "this isn't drinking. I was just...toasting my dear, departed daddy." She inhaled. "I needed a drink to do that."

"Cat, he doesn't deserve your mourning."

She eyes met his. "How did you feel when your father died?"

That one hurt. "My father was _nothing_ like-"

Azula placed her hand over Masanori's mouth. "That's not what I asked." She removed her hand. "Try again."

Masanori sighed. "Like I wanted to die."

"Mm-hmm." Her hands shook. Masanori took her left hand in his right and gently rubbed the back of it with his left. "I'm afraid, Masa."

"Of dying? Cat, we're both young and have a lot of life in us."

"I know that, rationally. No, I'm afraid that...if I mourn him, Zuzu and Mother will use it against me."

"That's ridiculous, Cat. Your mom and brother love you."

"But they don't _understand_ me. I don't even understand this." She took a breath. "Do you know what that paper your cousin gave me said?"

"What did it say?"

"It said, 'You are Azula. You can do anything.' But I can't do everything, Masa! I couldn't change my father!"

Masanori held her tenderly. "Cat, only _he_ could do that. That was his decision to make. You made it because you were stronger than him."

"What made me so deserving?"

"You were a child. What choice did you have?"

"I _want_ to hate him, Masa. That would make it easier."

"We do what we have to, not what's easy." He stroked her face. "Don't let grief and hate block love, Azula. That's what Aang told me, and he was right."

"I'm trying, Masa. But...he had to die the week of my birthday."

"That is something he'd do."

"How _dare_ he make me feel sorry for him! That pig!" Azula had opened the dam. There was no stopping her now. "When I saw him lying in that bed...he was never frail, Masa! He was always so strong and healthy. He never showed fear. But he was afraid then."

"He knew he was dying, Azula. Everyone loses some courage, then." He tried to smile. "He won't make any trouble in the Spirit World. My dad will kick his butt." He helped her to her feet. "And he won't ruin your birthday. I'll see you enjoy it whether you want to or not."

 **Author's note: I'm not sure what the ATLA term would be, but Ozai most likely died of pancreatic cancer.**


	7. Breakfast

**Sunset**

Azula dragged herself to the breakfast table. Masanori said nothing as he cradled Roka, hoping no one would say anything.

His hope was hopeless. "What's wrong, Sister Dragon? Did you have a nightmare?" Amaya was concerned in her way.

"No...I'm all right." Azula's lie sounded hollow even to her.

"Maybe you'd like some of Mommy's oatmeal cookies. They always make me feel good."

"I think I can provide some," Ursa said cheerfully.

"I'm going to need something to feel good after today. I have to attend the reading of Dad's will."

Ursa set a glass of strong tea in front of her oldest daughter. "This will help."

"Don't baby me, Mother."

"Drink it, and no back-talk," Ursa replied, with a gleam in her eye.

" _Yes, Mother_." Azula took a drink. The effect was bracing.

Masanori's eyes went wide. "Cat, are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when my teeth stop dancing," Azula sniped.

"You'll need those teeth," Ursa said. "Breakfast is almost ready. Mrs. Sun volunteered to help me out."

Almost as if on command, Zuko, Mai, Pai, Iroh and Ming showed up with Izumi, Lu Ten and Kai. They all saw Masanori making a cut motion across his neck and indicating Azula with his eyes and immediately knew the score.

"Hi, Brother Dragon."

"Good morning, Amaya." Zuko huffed. "I wish it was a good morning."

Mai snorted. "Could we get some food to keep his mouth busy, please?"

Suri Sun must have heard, because she led two royal cooks into the dining area. They set the dishes down on the banquet table and passed around a breakfast of dough sticks, steamed buns stuffed with ground meat, salted fish, and rice porridge. Suri sat down next to her son and granddaughter.

Iroh spoke up. "Pai, you have kept silent through this ordeal. I would like to hear from you."

Pai cleared his throat. "I've only heard and seen bad things about Ozai. Why is there all this consideration for him?"

"Up until recently," Iroh replied, "his abuses were not widely known. Even now, most people remember his reign as a time of prosperity for our nation."

"Thanks to all the war industries and plunder from the other nations," Masanori offered.

"Most people have a tendency not to think about evil if it does not affect them," Iroh replied.

"Just seems rotten, him causing all of you so much pain after he's dead."

"If we can just get this over with," Azula said.

"When does the advocate arrive?" Ursa asked.

"Could be any time now," Mai answered.

"That's not what bothers me," Zuko said. "He specified that only Azula and I can attend. I hope you guys understand."

"I do," Ursa said. "I just don't like it."

"Neither do we," Zuko responded.


	8. Spending Time

**Sunset**

Zuko had made some changes to the garden. It was more suitable for children to play, with all manner of games. Amaya was trying to get one of the swings going when Masanori came out.

"Hi, Masa."

"Hi, Amaya," he replied, not in his usual cheerful manner.

"You're worried about Sister and Brother Dragon, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, worrying isn't going to make it go any faster. How about a push?"

"Okay," the little girl said cheerfully.

Masanori began pushing Amaya on the swing. She was his sister-in-law, but he couldn't help feeling like a kindly uncle. _Maybe I'll ask Uncle Iroh for some advice._

"Higher, Masa!"

"As you command. Amaya, what's my nickname?"

"Sister Dragon calls you 'Little Boy.'"

"I know. But if you had to give me one, what would it be?"

"Hmm... you're nice and cuddly. How about Puppy-Bear?"

Masanori blushed bright red. " _Please_ don't call me that in front of big sister, okay? She'll never let me live it down."

"Okay." Amaya giggled as the wind rushed through her hair.

"Masa," a female voice said.

"Hi, Lady Ursa."

Ursa walked to the swing. "Just how many of my daughters do you intend to charm, Masa?" She saw he was about to protest, so she laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm only joking with you, dear boy. And you are a dear boy. That's why we love you...Azula most of all."

"Masa, why is Sister Dragon nicer to your mommy than she is to Mommy?"

"Amaya," Ursa said scoldingly, "you know it's not nice to talk about people when they're not here."

"But we talk about them all the time, Mommy." Amaya was confused.

"I know, honey. I mean it's not right to talk about them in a bad way. That's a question you should ask your sister, if you ask it at all."

"It's okay, Ursa," Masanori said placatingly.

"No, it isn't," Ursa said, her implication being that she was angry with herself and not her youngest daughter. "Honey...your sister loves me and I love her. But...it's still hard for her to trust me. I wasn't always nice to her."

"You mean when you moved away," the little girl said glumly.

"Yes, honey."

"Amaya," Masanori added, "my mom didn't trust Azula either, at first. She still worries. But she tries hard. Azula does, too. That's why my mom is nice to her."

"See, honey? If you're good, people are good to you."

"I know, Mommy."

"Speaking of daughters, Masa, where's my little granddaughter?"

Masanori smiled. "With her other grandma."

Zuko and Azula appeared in the garden. They did not look happy.

"Bad news?" Masanori asked.

"Let's meet in the dining hall," Zuko said. "Then we can tell it to everyone."


	9. Bad Into Good

**Sunset**

"Here's what happened," Zuko began. "The executor said that our father didn't leave a written will. That figures: he never thought he'd die."

"Zuko," Iroh said admonishingly.

"Because of that," Azula continued, "Zuzu and I are treated as equal heirs to all of his belongings, which turned out to be one personal account."

"What was in it?" Pai asked without guile. Azula named a figure. The others reacted with astonishment. "He had that much in his own name?"

"Yes," Zuko said heatedly. "And we have to decide what to do with it."

"Lucky us," Mai sniped.

"I don't want his money," Azula said haughtily. "I have my own."

"Agreed," Zuko said. "Every piece of it is probably blood money."

"Then," Iroh offered, "there is only one thing to do: turn bad into good."

Masanori's eyebrow went up. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The Friends of the Golden Sun?"

"You nailed it first try, Zuko," the younger prince said.

"Wait." Azula held up her hand. "I'm fine with that, but the Fire Nation has needs as well. I say we set some aside for those purposes, including trusts for our children."

"Agreed," Zuko said. There were no voices of dissent.

"I'll draw up the papers for you, Zuzu."

" _Thank you_ , Azula."

"Looks like your father finally did something good," Ursa said.

"And then, I was thinking some firebending practice for us, Little Boy."

"Can I come, too?" Amaya asked.

"Certainly."

"I'll come as well," Zuko said.

"That sounds quite good," Iroh opined. "It's been a while for me."


	10. To Be A Hero

**Sunset**

For maximum room, Zuko picked the courtyard, the scene of his Agni Kai with Azula. It seemed a fitting place: here, one story had ended. Now another would begin.

"In form!" Masanori called out. "Follow me!" Masanori began calling out a martial poem as the others followed along to the rhythm, punctuating the heavy beats with gouts of flame:

 _Vigorous when facing the beatings of ten thousands heavy waves_

 _Ardent just like the rays of the sun_

 _Having courage like forged iron and bones as hard as refined steel_

 _Having lofty aspirations and excellent foresight_

 _I worked extremely hard, aspiring to be a strong and courageous hero_

 _In order to become a hero, One should strive to become stronger everyday_

 _A brave man shines brighter than the sun_

 _Allowing the sky and sea to amass energy for me_

 _To create a new world , to fight for my aspirations_

 _Watching the stature and grandure of jade coloured waves_

 _at the same time watching the vast jade coloured sky, let our noble spirit soar_

 _I am a man and I must strive to strengthen myself._

 _Walking in firm steps and standing upright let us all aspire to be a hero_

 _Using our hundredfold warmth, to bring forth a thousandfold of brilliance_

 _Be a hero_

 _Being ardent and with strong courage_

 _Shine brighter than the sun!_

END

 **Author's notes:**

 **Masanori's poem is the song, "To Be a Hero," most associated with Chinese folk hero Wong Fei-hung. Jackie Chan belts it out here:** **watch?v=o2f7GosiTMs**

 **Ozai is gone, but other challenges lay ahead.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
